1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games and more particularly pertains to a new maze board game for providing an enjoying game for a number of players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games is known in the prior art. More specifically, board games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,617; U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,385; U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,320; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 268,771; U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,421; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,273,009.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new maze board game. The inventive device includes a base member and a generally transparent top member spaced above the base member. A middle board is interposed between the base member and the top member. The middle board is rotatably mounted to the base member. The middle board has a plurality of generally rectangular playing spaces arranged in a grid has a number of columns and a number of rows extending generally perpendicular to the columns. The playing spaces include a plurality of starting spaces, a plurality of barrier spaces, a plurality of exchange spaces, and a plurality of loss of turn spaces. The middle board also has a generally rectangular ending space.
In these respects, the maze board game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an enjoying game for a number of players.